Light Bulb
by CutePiglet
Summary: Yami and Yugi have been sent to the attic to get some new Duel Monster cards, but the light bulb suddenly snaps, leaving the two alone in complete darkness. One-shot YxYY


**Author's note: **One-shot challenge, inspired by these two words:

- Puzzleshipping"

- Light bulb

...Shouldn't be too hard. Right?

Slight AU, because Yami has his own body.

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: **Yami and Yugi have been sent to the attic to get some new Duel Monster cards, but the light bulb suddenly snaps, leaving the two alone in complete darkness.

Wish me luck~!

* * *

It was one of those typical days in the Gameshop. Jii-chan was standing behind the counter, absently tapping his aging fingers on the smooth green surface while he stared at the door, waiting for customers to enter his shop. Yugi was sitting in one of the corners, in case Jii-chan could not handle it alone, and was studying for his biology test. Yami was sitting next to him, balancing on the balls of his hands and staring over his shoulder at Yugi's textbook.

The silence between the three individuals was quite comfortable, Yugi would always tell his grandfather about his days during dinner and now that it was Saturday and he had a big test coming up, he did not have a lot to talk about. And Yami had nothing to do, except watch his best friend study with a small smile. He did not need to anything if Yugi was around, brightening the whole room with that simple smile of his. Of course, his smile was not always permanent, instead of a smile, there was a small frown on his lips now that he was focusing on his work.

He hummed softly to himself, skimming through the pages before he wrote something down in his notebook. He kept tapping the end of his pencil against his lips when he tried to come up with an answer, and Yami could not help but let his eyes wander to Yugi's lips every time he did that.

"Boys," Jii-chan suddenly spoke up. Both of them looked up, Yugi brushed his bangs out of his face and blinked at him while Yami looked over his other shoulder, giving him a nod. Jii-chan gave them a gentle smile. "I don't think anyone's coming over right now and there are still a lot of boxes that need to be opened. Would you two mind going to the attic and get some new Duel Monsters cards from there?"

"No, of course not," Yugi said, smiling brightly. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head with a small grunt. "I need a break, anyway. I've been at it for two hours already. Let's go, Yami." Before his other self could even respond, Yugi had already grabbed his hand and was dragging him to the stairs. Once they reached the brown stairs, he let go of Yami's hand so they could climb the stairs without getting tangled up in each other. Yugi carefully pushed the door open and searched for the light switch with his slender fingers, pressing it down with his index finger once he had found it. He gently tucked Yami in, closed the door behind him and started looking at the boxes.

The attic was small, the wooden walls and floor looked kind of dirty and old. The only things that were there were a couple of boxes that Jii-chan had mentioned and some of Yugi's old toys that he had not touched in years. The hanging light bulb made a weird popping sound and sent out a rather weak light. Yami looked at it, tipping his head to one side and folding his arms over his chest. Yugi was looking at the boxes, reading the small notes that were taped to them, looking for the ones with the Duel Monsters cards in them.

"Aibou," Yami said after he had tapped Yugi on the shoulder. His friend turned to him, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Hm?" The other stood under the light bulb and pointed a finger at it. Yugi followed his finger and gave him a weird look. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if—"

_Pop._

The light bulb had grown really bright before it snapped and the light was gone. Yami could not even see his hand that he was holding in front of his eyes, there were no windows so there was not another source of light. Yugi muttered something under his breath and brushed past Yami, apologizing softly.

"Should have seen that one coming." Yami could not help but chuckle at Yugi's muttered words. "I need to find the other one and then change it." When he said that, they could hear the ringing of the bell downstairs, which meant that Jii-chan had customers, so they could not ask for help. Yami heard Yugi walking around, apparently Yugi knew where everything was even without the help of the small light bulb. However, Yami had never been here, so he stayed where he was, he did not want to risk walking into a wall and walk around with a huge mark on his forehead for the next couple of days.

"Found it," Yugi said. The other suddenly jumped up when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "It's me. Do you think you can lift me up so I can change the light bulb?" Yami nodded, rolling his eyes when he remembered that Yugi probably could not even see it. He lowered his arms, finding it a bit awkward because he had to let his hands wander over Yugi's body. When his arms reached his waist, he gently wrapped them around it and lifted his friend up.

"Aren't there any chairs here?" Yami said quietly, feeling Yugi lean on his shoulder with his free hand. He felt Yugi's shirt against his face and had to resist the urge to chuckle.

"No, sorry, this is the only way. I'll be done in a minute, just a little longer. Are you okay down there?" Yami nodded and Yugi continued to work on the light problem. The only thing Yami could hear was the small tinkling sound of scraping glass and squeaking of the light bulb. Luckily, Yugi was pretty light so Yami had no trouble keeping him up, the only thing that bothered him was with the fact that the warmth of Yugi's stomach against his face was driving him insane.

"Almost…" Yugi sounded as eager as a small child and the annoying squeaking sound of the light bulb was there again when Yugi was rotating it into place. "There!" Yami closed his eyes when the sudden piercing light almost blinded him. He looked up at Yugi who was looking down at him with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that." He had placed his other hand on Yami's shoulder and squeezed it.

He carefully put Yugi down and let out a small breath. Yugi pulled his shirt down, noticing that it had moved up quite a bit and laughed nervously. Yami shook his head and tapped his nose, earning another short laugh.

"It's okay, Aibou." He walked past him, playfully wiggling his fingers against Yugi's stomach on his way to the boxes. Yugi followed him with a smile and they started opening the boxes. They put the new cards on the floor and left the other products in the boxes. Yami could not help but look at Yugi from the corner of his red eyes every now and then. Then, a small idea formed itself in his head, his lips curled into a small smirk. He took a step back from the boxes and walked away, just like he had expected, Yugi turned around, blinking at him.

"Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yami looked over his shoulder, lightly moving his head to the side, asking him to follow. Yugi frowned in response, but moved towards him until he was standing behind him. At this point, Yami reached for the light switch and tapped it, darkness took over the room again and this time, Yami's eyes could easily adjust to it. Yugi let out a small huff at this and quickly reached for the light switch again, but Yami stopped him by gently grabbing his arm and turned him around.

A startled sound escaped his lips when he leaned forward and placed his lips on Yugi's. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds, until Yami felt Yugi kissing him back, shyly running his hand up Yami's arm so he could let it rest on his shoulder. The kiss did not last very long, Yami pulled back after a while and turned the light back on. He flashed Yugi a smile before he went back to the boxes. Yugi blinked drowsily and touched his lips with the tips of his fingers, following his other self back to the boxes, almost tripping over his own feet.

Meanwhile in the Gameshop, Jii-chan said goodbye to his customers and looked up with a small grin of his own. It had been ten minutes already and the two boys were still not done, yet. He did not regret sending those two upstairs, knowing he had not changed that light bulb in _months_.

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry if it sucked. I wrote this in about an hour and this was the first thing that popped into my head.

Please don't throw tomatoes at my head. *sweatdrop*


End file.
